playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Claptrap
CL4P-TP steward bot, also known as Claptrap, is a type of robot produced by Hyperion. 'BIOGRAPHY' 'ARCADE' Opening Rival -''' Vault Boy 'Reason - ' '''Connection - Claptrap and Vault boy are both arguably the mascots of their series. Both characters are also mascots for fictional companies based around technology: Claptrap for Hyperion and Vault Boy for Vault-Tec. Both Claptrap and Vault boy can be seen as highly comical Vault Boy through his photos and Claptrap through his actions. Fallout and Borderlands are both RPGs. Claptrap and Vault Boy both go through several costume changes in pictures. While the main character from Fallout lives in a vault, the main characters in Borderlands are Vault Hunters. Ending - ' 'GAMEPLAY Claptrap is an energetic and swift close range fighter focusing on staying on his foes. Though his attacks are mostly described as fortunate unfortunate accidents, Claptrap can hold his own against any close range fighter. (Square Moves) *'Claptrap Smack -' Claptrap smacks his foes. **'Claptrap Smacks Combo - ' Claptrap rapidly smacks his foes. *'Worm - ' or Claptrap flops around on the ground doing the worm forward smacking his foes repeatedly. *'Bunny Hop -' Claptrap bounces up and down spins around and smacks his foes. **Bunny Hops Combo - Claptrap bounces up and down spinning around smacking his foes constantly. Claptrap gets dizzy and falls down onto his back. *'Karate Chop - ' Claptrap does a karate chop knocking his foes onto the ground. (Triangle Moves) *'Shotgun - ' Claptrap fires off a round from his shotgun launching foes and the force launches Claptrap backwards smacking foes nearby him. *'Kamikaze - ' or Claptrap speeds towards his foes and blows himself up knocking him backwards onto his back. *'Backflip Fail - ' Claptrap does a backflip falling onto his face. **'The Perfect Backflip - ' (Hold) Claptrap revs his wheel and does a backflip landing on his wheel. *'Happy Accident - ' Claptrap revs his wheel preparing to go forward falling down towards the ground his wheel kicking backwards sweeping his wheel under his foes knocking them into the air while his hands are forward smacking foes infront of him.. Claptrap doesn't hit the ground and stands back up. The wheel hits the foe in the opposite direction that Claptrap is facing whil his hands hit the foes infront of him. (Circle Moves) *'Assault Rifle -' Claptrap fires his assault rifle. *'Rollout - ' or Claptrap revs his wheel and darts forward. **'Sissy Slap - ' Claptrap smacks his opponents several times. ** Headbutt - ' Claptrap dives forward and headbutts his foes launching them far away as he falls on his face. **'Brakes - ' Claptrap suddenly slams on the breaks coming to a complete stop. *'Sticky Grenades - ' Claptrap throws a grenade that sticks to anything it touches and explodes. **'MIRV Grenades -''' (Hold) Claptrap throws out a grenade that explodes in the air into smaller grenades that fall down and blow up in a smaller radius. *'Surprise -' Claptrap recedes his arms and wheel into his body. If timed right and a foe hits Claptrap he springs out and smacks the foe knocking them backwards as he flies into the air and body slams the foe. (Throws) *'Burnout - ' or Claptrap headbutts his foe sending them onto their back and then runs over them and burns out on their chest launching them. *'Big Claptrap - ' Claptrap punches his foe with a drill exactly identical to Big Daddy's then throws them into the air where he does Big Daddy's up drill attack launching the foe high into the air. *'Get Down - ' Claptrap smacks his foe onto the ground and begins dancing ontop of them. (Super Moves) * 'Decepti0n '(Level 1) '- '''Claptrap deploy's a hologram and turns invisible giving him a few seconds to charge towards his foes and slashes them with a knife killing them. *'Gunzerking '(Level 2) '- '''Claptrap laughs constantly as he pulls out a shotgun and a machine gun constantly firing them both off. Claptrap can then run around killing any foes that his bullets touch. * '''Robolution (Level 3) '- '''Claptrap stands in the background dancing around while MINAC spawns random Claptraps around the map that attack his foes. There are '''Taunts' *'Moonwalk - '''Claptrap begins to moonwalk. *'Thrust - Claptrap begins thrusting his Digistruct tray opening and shutting. *Donut - Claptrap does a donut while screaming his head being on fire. '''INTROS AND OUTROS Intros *'Over Here - '''Claptrap peaks out from left of the screen and says "I'm over here!" "Over here!" * '''I'm Dancin' - '''Claptrap will begin to dance and starts talking "Oh, c'mon! Let's get down. C'mon everybody, I'm dancin'! I'm dancin'!" *'CL4P-TP - Claptrap introduces himself at the screen. *'''INAC - '''Claptrap uses air quotes and claims to be "Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap" '''Winning Screen *If Onward Minion is selected - Claptrap rolls around throwing his arms into the air flailing them around happily. *If Clap-Step is selected - Claptrap begins dancing around the screen saying "Wub Wub Wub" over and over again. *If Bad Programming' '''is selected '- MINAC appears on the screen with Claptrap laughing ontop of it. *If '''Breakdance ' '''is selected - Claptrap break dances spinning around skillfully. '''Losing Screen' *If Onward Minion is selected - Claptrap's eye is on the ground and he drives around searching for it. *If Clap-Step is selected - Claptrap runs around flailing his arms because he has a circular saw blade embedded in his head. *If Bad Programming '''is selected - Claptrap sneezes and spews Claptrap's power cords and runs after his cord in a circle. *If '''Breakdance '''is selected - Claptrap lays on the ground sparks shooting from his chest as he lays there in pieces. '''Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' Fyrestone Claptrap *Claptrap's original appearance in the Borderland's series. **Orange and White - Claptrap is orange and white. **Red and White - Claptrap is red and white. **Green and White - Claptrap is green and white. Kobb's Claptrap *Claptrap takes on the appearance of Taylor Kobb's Claptrap. **Red and Grey - Claptrap is red and grey. **Blue and Grey - Claptrap is blue and grey. **Black and Grey - Claptrap is black and grey. Partisan Claptrap *Claptrap takes on the appearance of Partisan Claptrap from Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. **Green and White - Claptrap is green and white. **Green and Grey - Claptrap is green and greay. **Black and White - Claptrap still wears his helmet and bandalier but takes on the paint job from Kamikaze Claptrap. 'MINION' Psycho can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Claptrap. 'TRIVIA' *Claptrap is the first actual robot to be sponsored in PSASBR. *Claptrap's Up Grab move is a reference to Bioshock. Claptrap in Borderland references Irrational's creations such as Andrew Ryan and System Shock. *Claptrap references many shows, movies, music, and video game characters. Category:Blog posts